


When are you coming home?

by moonsficss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsficss/pseuds/moonsficss
Summary: "When are you coming home?"That's the question Tsukishima asks himself every day.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	When are you coming home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a really short TsukkiYama one-shot, it's been in my head for quite a while and I really wanted to write it down...  
> Hope you enjoy:)

"I've had so much fun today! I love going out on dates with you, Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi turned his head and looked at me, smiling. My mouth curved into a slight smile, and my cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. _Oh, what this boy can do to me,_ I thought to myself.

"I'm glad you had fun today. Now come, it's almost 11pm, we should head home, we have school tomorrow."

Yamaguchi nodded in response, and grabbed my hand. I flinched at the sudden move, and Yams turned his head, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh... Are you uncomfortable with me doing that? Should I let go?"

I looked at him.

"Silly. Of course not. It's just... It was a sudden move I didn't expect."

The smaller boy smiled. "Okay! Uhm, which direction again?"

"Straight ahead, cross the street, then go to the left."

We continued walking straight ahead, hearing the late night traffic around us. I didn't pay attention to it, though. He was the only thing on my mind. _Oh, what would I do without him,_ I thought to myself. I love him. I really do.

He looked up at the sky, and I turned my head, curious what he was looking at.

_"The sky is clear tonight, you can see the stars very well. Aren't they pretty, Tsukki?"_

I looked up. The sky was indeed clear, and thousands of stars twinkled in the sky.

_"It is very beautiful. But not as beautiful as you."_

I heard him chuckle at the words.

"Who would've thought you had a soft side, Tsukki."

I turned him around and gave him a kiss. "Only for you, Yams. Now let's go home."

I don't remember much of what happened after.

I remember we were walking towards the street we had to cross, Yamaguchi rambling about some anime he saw. He didn't pay much attention to the road, so I had to stop him when we were about to cross the street. I pressed the button of the traffic light, and it immediately turned green, so we continued walking. I looked at my watch to see what time it was.

I shouldn't have done that.

It was 11:22pm, I think. I'm not quite sure, because I didn't pay too much attention on what time it was.

**_CRASH_ **

I looked up, shocked, I saw a car drove away as fast as he could. I hate myself for the fact I didn't see the license plate.

Because the only thing I was looking at was Yamaguchi. Or at least what remained of him.

He was laying on the ground, unconscious. Or at least that's what I thought. His whole body was covered in blood. It was a horrible sight. I ran up to him as fast as I could, and lay my hand on his chest.

_I didn't feel anything. Not a single heartbeat._

I touched my face. It was wet. I didn't realize I started crying, because I never cry.

 _I should call an ambulance,_ I thought to myself, but my fingers didn't have the strenght to reach for my phone. So I just stayed there, on my knees, next to my boyfriend, who probably wasn't even aware what happened.

I don't know for how long I've been sitting there. It could've been 15 minutes or 3 hours, I didn't care. I just wanted to stay with him for the last time.

I screamed when the ambulance drivers drove away, him in the car. I ran after the ambulance as fast as I could. I didn't care if I would hurt myself. I had to catch up to them. I had to see my Yams for the last time before I couldn't anymore.

It's been a year since Yamaguchi's death.

I quit the volleyball team, because I can't bear stepping on the court without missing him. 

I miss his cheerful attitude.

I miss sharing my strawberry shortcake with him.

I miss going out on dates, stargazing until midnight.

I miss seeing him getting better at serving.

I miss him.

I loved him.

So much.

It's 2am. I can't sleep. I'm laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _I wonder how Yams is doing up there,_ I thought to myself.

I stood up, and walked towards my window. I opened it, and looked up to the sky. It was clear, and I could see thousands of stars twinkling.

_"The sky is clear tonight, you can see the stars very well. Aren't they pretty, Tsukki?"_

I smiled slightly. "Not as beautiful as you..." I whispered to myself.

I like to think he is watching me, that he is one of the stars in the sky.

I sigh. I still miss him, though.

_"When are you coming home?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope I didn't hurt you too much :')  
> The title is inspired by the song "Home" by Catie Turner, it's a really good song!
> 
> Make sure to check out my other works:)


End file.
